Toroko's Butterfly Effect, a SelfOC insert
by ChocoMeoka-Chan
Summary: Toroko starts off as a young girl born to merchants that perished in the Kyubii attack. A women adopts her from an orphanage when she's two. She introduces the young girl to the shinobi world. This small action changes the course of the main protagonist in the Narutoverse, Naruto. See her grow up as a ninja along with Naruto and Co. Unknown pairings. Potential OCxNaruto or NaruHina


**AN:First self-insert/OC insert Told from the view of my one of my OCs. I'm sorry if it sounds like I copied someone. Probably will be updated once a year(aka not consistent) This is just a learning and fun experience to write and change the cannon a bit(...a lot...). HEY! (), stop commenting on my writing!**

 **(PS don't flame the author [Choco-Chan], she doesn't appreciate it. Use constructive feedback/criticism.)**

 **Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto**

"My name is Shomu Toroko.", this is usually how I introduce myself but in front of ninja,I'm not sure how well that would go. Especially some animal mask wearing dudes that are scary and intimidating, after all, I was only five. I was walking near the red-light district to buy some cheap bread from the bakery when some drunks attacked me. The animal guys protected me from them, they wore a bird and rabbit mask. I quickly thanked them, embarrassed and scared and then ran away.

Mommy said they protect the village and villagers. I'm not sure how, but they're cool! Mommy said she found me in an orphanage when I was two. She said I showed potential. My real parents were just regular people though, unfortunate merchants in Konoha at the wrong time. They left behind their fortunes for me, but Mommy says to save it for hard times, in a safe with seals, traps, and all kinds of things to protect it.

Anyway, enough about that. I told Mommy that I want to be a ninja when I grow up, like Mommy and Daddy. Mommy said the Kwu-bee or whatever killed my adoptive Daddy and real parents when I was around three months old(although I wasn't adopted yet). Mommy can't be a field ninja anymore because her leg was squashed by the Kwu-bee and she had to get it amputated, whatever that means. She grows medicinal herbs for some of here comrades in the medinin and hospitals. My birthday is July 13,xxxx on a Friday. I heard Friday 13th was unlucky though, so I'm not very sure.

Mommy said when I turn seven, she will alow me to attend the amazing ninja academy! But it seems so far away and long from now that I just can't wait. Although Mommy is not from a clan, she knows sooooooo much for coming from a civilian family!

Mommy teaches me civilian skills, like sowing, wood carving, herb and vegetable growing, cooking, forging weapons(usually from scrap metal found in the dumps), tea ceremonies, flower pressing and their meanings, art(you know, drawing and stuff),singing, music, and dancing. I sometimes sow dolls and give them to orphans my age and younger(no matter the gender) or give flowers I grew with Mommy to angry or sad people.

Mommy also teaches me ninja skills and history, such as weapon care, kunai and shuriken And even sebon throwing, running (a lot), the twelve ninja hand signs, and catra molding(Mommy said it was said chakra but its to hard to say). It's so hard to keep with her lessons but Mommy said it's important to 'have a wide variety of skills, talents, and abilities'.

Although we aren't poor, we aren't rich either. Mommy takes odd jobs around town such as cooking at restaurants, working at flower shops (sometimes owned by the Yamanaka),cleaning the streets of trash (for tourists), working at the hospital, and doing D-Rank missions(although Mommy's a chunnin). Mommy's not a registered as a mednin because she only knows basic healing jutsu.

We live close to the red-light district, Mommy says that area of town is the poorest place. It's farthest from the tourist, shops,and merchant area of town. It's also far away from the ninja academy and clan residents. I get home schooled by Mommy because I don't want to be civilian. I'm also really shy with talking to or being around a lot of people and children my age. I get really stuttery and stressed. (I'm only open right now cause your only reading my story not talking to me ;))

I love Mommy even though she's not my real Mommy. My real mommy and daddy had the surname Usari, while Mommy has the last name Shomu. Mommy let me keep my original last name so if I were to formally introduce myself it would be Shomu-Usari Toroko. Don't you agree it's a mouthful? Apparently, they were able to find my birth certificate (amazingly) and able to trace it to me (through blood tests). Every October 10, I visit Daddy at the memorial stone and my real parents at their graves. Mommy said to befriend and heal a boy with golden blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks *****.

I saw that boy one day. I was visiting the local park with my little purse and basket filled with flowers and hand-sewn dolls to give when I saw him. He was sitting on the swing, looking very sad (he looked like he was trying very hard not to cry)and everyone but me was running away or teasing him. They kept saying he killed or hurt their parents or was a monster. The parents glared at him, whispering words at him like 'f***** demon spawn' or 'sewer s***'.Though I didn't know what those words meant, I knew they were mean.

I finally realized why Mommy said to befriend him, he was so lonely and teased by a lot (Mommy is very observant). He was dressed in a navy blue t-shirt, orange hoodie with an orange spiral at the back, and green shorts. I took the doll of the blond boy with whisker checks I had sewn (with Mommy's help on what he was wearing) and an orange rose and white chrysanthemum my hands. Soon I slowly approached him, gathering my courage, and held my hand out, saying,

"Hello! My names Toroko! What's your name? Will you be my friend?"

 **AN:Yeah...Did you like it? It took a few hours cause of my slow typing. Don't you love cliffhangers? It's around 1000 words so a pretty solid chapter.(...it's not very long Choco) Oh, come on! Don't be mean!**

 ***-Most shinobi avoid Naruto but a few are nice and want to be friend**

 **(like Toroko's mom, you're so cliche, making your main character meet Naruto and changing history) T-T" I'm SORRY okay,()! Please stop being mean...**

 **(BTW, Choco writes on an IPAD, I'm serious! It's very hard for her to type on it so please be nice)**

 **Written 1/16/17**


End file.
